


Tea Time

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry, Tea Party, tick tock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem. Someone is late for tea! And the Hatter is not very happy, some say that he's gone mad...as mad as a hatter. "You're terribly late, you know...naughty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

tick tock tick tock  
It's Tea Time, my friend.  
Hurry your little feet up,  
Your tea is getting cold.  
  
tick tock tick tock  
Did you happen to mess with Time?  
I sure hope you didn't,  
For it would be unfortunate to miss the party.  
  
tick tock tick tock  
Oh, ye _slurvish_ dog!  
Ye know whit time it's, don't ye?  
Avoidance insae th' answer!  
  
tick tock tick tock  
Why, ye _slurvish_ , _frumious shukm_!  
Yer daein' this oan purpose!  
I'll 'ave yer heid oan a saucer!  
  
tick tock tick tock  
Oh…I see ye know,  
Running in a great hurry,  
Over that grassy hill there.  
  
tick tock tick tock  
Tea Time can now commence!  
You're terribly late, you know…  
Naughty.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> slurvish=selfish  
> frumious=filthy  
> shukm=excrement


End file.
